Someone Save Me
by Stupid computer
Summary: <html><head></head>When Irma was captured by the weird aliens in robot suits one thought kept her hopes up; the thought that April would save her. April, her best friend, had to know that she was gone. Of course April would save her. Because she was her best friend and that's what friends do, right?</html>


**Short Irma fic based on the idea that Irma was captured and then replaced by a Kraangdroid.**

Everything was dark except for the small pink light that pulse from the ceiling every now and then. Irma had learned quickly that the light wasn't for her comfort; it was a camera meant to keep watch on her every move. Somewhere out side her cell she knew that one of the disgusting brain aliens was tasked with the job of watching the footage. If she misbehaved they would come dressed in robot suits and armed with painful torture devices.

After the fifth time being shot at, Irma stopped misbehaving.

Instead of grand plans for escape, Irma spent her days huddled in a corner, lying on the cold metal floor of her cell. The aliens had given her a bed but she was too terrified to sleep on it. How could she know if it was safe? It could be a medical table that would strap her in the moment she lay in it, allowing the aliens to cut her up with minimum hassle. Irma wasn't taking any chances. The only thing she touched was the floor and the food that she was given. She had tried to resist eating it at first-maybe they were trying to fatten her up so that they could eat her-but hunger eventually won out.

There was only one thought that kept her going through the hard days; April would save her. Or maybe April's mysterious friends. Or maybe even Casey. Some one would save her. Some one had to realize she was gone. They had too.

She kept thinking that thought-'Someone will save me. They have to. Someone must realize I'm gone'-until the day it fell apart.

On the day it fell apart, the aliens didn't bring her any food. Instead, they opened the door across from Irma's cell, making it wide enough to see into. The room across from her cell was filled with computers and a strange orb. Irma left her spot on the floor and cautiously walked over to her cell door to peer through the small bar window.

"The human that is known as Irma, witness what is know as the invasion which is an action that is taking place in what humans call the present."

Irma flinched from the alien's voice. She didn't want to look at whatever the aliens were willing to show her but curiosity got the best of her.

Up on the screen in the other room, Irma could make out the image of April running around in what looked to be a lair. There were strange creatures with her; green things with large limbs. She couldn't see properly from so far way. But she could see what was going on; April was being attacked.

The screen cut and then a large image of her face appeared. Only it wasn't her face. She was in a cage. The image on the screen had glowing eyes and from its neck extended long thick needles. When the image on the screen screamed it was loud and terrifying.

"Kraang put what is know as a camera on what is known as the impostor of the human named Irma. Kraang wanted the human known as Irma to see the beginning of what is known as the invasion."

Irma's eyes widened with fear. The screen cut back to April's face which was riddled with hurt and confusion.

"You mean my best friend for the past year has been a Kraangdroid?!"

Tear flooded down Irma's face. She grabbed the bars of the cell door window and shook them.

"No! No it isn't true! April, I'm here! APRIL PLEASE, APRIL I NEED YOU! That isn't me, please, please, please! I'm here, I'm here April!"

She extended her hands through the bars then reached down to drag her fingers at the metal that kept her trapped. She continued wailing as she scraped her finger nails across metal, bending them back until they broke off one by one.

"I'M HERE APRIL! I'M HERE! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO YOU, PLEASE APRIL! PLEASE, I'M HERE!"

Suddenly a jolt of pain went through Irma's chest and she was flung back against her cell wall. Her clothes were lightly scorched; she had been shot.

Slowly she started loosing consciousness.

"S-someone...was sup-posed to s...save me."

**Reviews are welcomed! So is constructive criticism!**


End file.
